<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Care (But I Do) by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831653">I Don't Care (But I Do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic'>All_Might_Ships_EraserMic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Minor mention of vomit, Poison, Sick Character, Sickfic, blitzo struggles with feelings, caring blitzo, sick stolas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzo goes to visit Stolas for their latest full moon night of passion, as per their business arrangement. Instead he finds the owl demon to be ill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Care (But I Do)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blitzo groaned as he was let into Stolas’s mansion, caught between dread and excitement about the night of passion ahead of him. Stolas was great in bed, sure, but the owl demon was also so annoying. Everything about him was annoying- his smile, his laugh, the way his eyes lit up when Blitzo undressed… </p>
<p>The imp found his face growing hot and scrubbed his hands across his face in irritation. He did not have feelings for Stolas. None whatsoever. This was purely a business arrangement. </p>
<p>Blitzo finally reached the door of Stolas’s bedroom and knocked. He technically had permission to, as Stolas put it, “bust in like a sexy thief” but the one time Blitzo had actually done it, Stolas’s wife had been there. And he really, really didn’t want to run into her again. </p>
<p>There was no answer. Blitzo braced himself, assuming that Stolas would sweep in at any moment and snatch him off his feet. But nothing came. One minute, two minutes, three… growing bored, Blitzo knocked again and shouted, “Answer or I’m leaving!”</p>
<p>Despite the temptation to leave, something felt off about the situation, and Blitzo found himself opening the door. </p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t have the patience to tease me like this.” Blitzo called out, then paused. </p>
<p>The bed was empty, blankets and pillows in disarray as if someone had abandoned it in a rush. Blitzo cocked his head to the side and tiptoed towards the mess- was Stolas hiding under the bed or something? </p>
<p>A weak groan suddenly came from the direction of the bathroom, and Blitzo ran over to discover Stolas shivering against the wall, sitting opposite to the toilet. </p>
<p>Oh, great. For a second Blitzo wanted to run- this wasn’t his problem. But it was; Stolas was his business partner, and Blitzo had no illusions of being able to keep the grimoire if the owl demon died. And even if Blitzo wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet, he did have feelings for Stolas, and there was a part of him that really did care.</p>
<p>Stolas didn’t do anything Blitzo would have expected from him; he didn’t beg Blitzo to play nursemaid, he didn’t start crooning over Blitzo’s ability to sex him back to health. Instead he barely even acknowledged Blitzo’s presence for a good minute before speaking, voice raw from vomiting. </p>
<p>“Hello my dear Blitzy. I meant to call but I suppose I forgot. You may leave, we’ll just have to cancel tonight’s fun.”</p>
<p>Stolas was actually turning down sex? He must really be sick. Before Blitzo could chicken out, he reached down and grabbed Stolas’s arm. It was surprisingly hot, sounding alarm bells in the imp’s brain. “Let’s get you back to bed first.” </p>
<p>Being so much shorter than his partner, Blitzo couldn’t offer much in the way of physical assistance, but he managed to drag Stolas to bed with a mixture of prodding and pestering. </p>
<p>“I thought you couldn’t get sick because you’re so uber powerful or whatever. What happened to that?” Blitzo demanded an answer as soon as Stolas was huddled under his blankets, eyes squeezed shut against what Blitzo could imagine to be one mother of a headache. </p>
<p>Stolas shrugged and his eyes opened a sliver, hazy with fever. “My wife poisoned me. No need for alarm, I would be dead already if she had gotten the correct dosage. I just have to suffer until the substance leaves my body.” </p>
<p>“She poisoned you? Seriously?” Blitzo was surprised. He had seen Stolas’s wife as a vain trophy wife, but little more than a pretty face focused on her social status. Clearly she was a lot more dangerous than she’d gotten credit for. “What did you do? Besides sleeping with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My wife would never divorce me, our social standing does not allow for it. If I died, however, she could play the pitiable widow… and she could avoid fighting for custody of our daughter.” The very effort of speaking seemed to drain the remainder of Stolas’s energy, and the owl demon’s eyes closed once more. </p>
<p>Soon Stolas was asleep, shivering and mumbling to himself. Blitzo caught himself adjusting the sheets, then making sure a glass of water was closeby on the nightstand. Blitzo paused and took a moment to remind himself that this wasn’t because he cared, it was only to keep the grimoire. </p>
<p>Right. </p>
<p>Once reasonably satisfied that Stolas wouldn’t die if left alone, Blitzo quietly stood. He couldn’t do much about the wife, Stolas did have some form of love for her still- </p>
<p>Blitzo grinned. He couldn’t kill her, but maybe a little scare could be in order. With that thought improving his mood massively, Blitzo pressed a quick kiss to Stolas’s forehead before slipping out of the mansion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One week later, Blitzo got a text:</p>
<p>My dear Blitzy,</p>
<p>I must send my thanks; I’m not sure what has transpired with my wife (although I’m sure you played a hand), but she has not tried to kill me again, and tensions are much lower than before. </p>
<p>Blitzo thought that was the end of it, but of course it wasn’t. Another text popped up:</p>
<p>We shall make up for the missed night of passion at your earliest convenience. I must show my… gratitude.</p>
<p>The text was paired with several suggestive emojis, and Blitzo set down his phone with a sigh, but found himself not dreading his return to Stolas’s home quite as much as he usually did. </p>
<p>Blitzo wasn’t about to show up with chocolates and roses or anything stupid like that. </p>
<p>But maybe Stolas wasn’t so bad after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One more text appeared:</p>
<p>By the way, thanks for the kiss!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>